


You who took my breath away.

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Hatred, burning hatred, frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know who you are or where you came from. All I know is that I hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You who took my breath away.

  
_It fills my heart with rage to think that there was ever a time when we weren’t together,_

_there was any space between us._  
  
 _You light up my life, filled the void in my chest,_

_lifted the feeling of doom that used to plague my mind and poisoned the blood in my veins._  
  
 _I hope that I will never have to lose you, you who took my breath away._

 

  

* * *

 

I don't know who you are or where you came from. All I know is that I hate you.

I hate you so much it burns me from the inside out and fills my entire being with disgust to think that you exist. To look into the mirror and see that one little reminder that you are there, and to remember your grinning face as you cut me with words far too sharp to leave a visible mark. But they still sting, even now. Every. Single. One.

I hate that I cannot do anything without seeing you, without the ghost of your presence following me, the looming tug in the back of my mind that lies and tells me you are watching. I know it is a lie, you couldn't care less. But it's still there.

You have been there all my life, you and your smug smirk and your stupid glasses and your disgusting piss-colored blood and I hate you with everything I am. I wish you were never in my life, that I had never laid eyes on you or your infuriatingly glorious body.

I hate to watch you smile at anything, it's not fair that you could be happy when you're the one who made my existence so miserable. I hate that you can still look at her, I want to make it so you can never see her lovely face again. I want to ruin your magnificent face and scar you up, so she won't recognize you. That she will see you as the ugly monster you are.

So that she may one day look upon your face with the same disgust she looks at mine.

I hate that anyone else would look at you. I hate that you are so beautiful yet so evil, I hate that you could be so powerful and yet so pathetic. I hate that I am drawn to you and so jealous of everything but you.

I hate everything about you. Everything and anything to do with you. I hate that you have tainted every aspect of my life with your loathsome scent and abhorrent memory. I hate the way you crawl into my thoughts at night as I try so hard to curl into a ball and forget you exist. I hate that it is your name that falls from my lips when I touch myself, that it is your face I so long to touch and scratch, your handsome carcass I want to break and tear to shreds.

And yet... I don't know what I would do without you

Before you came there was nothing in my life, save the tiny, flickering lights of he who now can't stand the sight of me, and she who never loved me in the first place.

I used to be so empty, so lost and confused. And my distress was lessened when I found you. You who gave me purpose in life: I had to hate you.

You stole her from me and made everything hurt. He always liked you more, and though I can understand that I may be frustrating, you are insufferable.

I have never understood how you so effortlessly stole my lights away from me. You took everything. You left me in the dark.

A dark that consumed me.

 

I knew you were coming, I saw the signs. I knew very well that everything was about to fall apart. The impending sense of doom that took over was almost enough to cripple me. But I _never_ suspected it would be as bad as it was.

You have ruined me, destroyed and mangled me, ravished and demolished everything that I am.

And still I long for the day that you would touch me for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a poem a few months ago that got way too much attention, so I figured hey: Why not give them some EriSol while I'm at it? -shrug-  
> Here's the original if you're curious: http://condiminaj.tumblr.com/post/42821738233


End file.
